


Popular, or, On Introducing a Friend to the Show

by Amy_de_lABC



Series: "Supernatural" Song Parodies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Popular, Song Parody, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_de_lABC/pseuds/Amy_de_lABC
Summary: A song parody of "Popular" from the musical "Wicked", talking about how popular the show is.





	Popular, or, On Introducing a Friend to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either SPN or "Wicked", as sad as that is. :(

  **Here's a handy karaoke video if you want to sing along!**

**ON INTRODUCING A FRIEND TO THE SHOW  
** _A “Supernatural” Parody of “Popular” from the Musical “Wicked”_

FAN _(spoken)_ :  
So, now that we’re friends, I’ve decided to introduce you to “Supernatural.”

FRIEND _(spoken)_ :  
You...really don’t have to do that.

FAN _(spoken)_ :  
I know!  That’s what makes me so nice!

_(sung)_ Whenever I meet someone who hasn’t seen this show—  
And—let’s face it—too many have never seen this show—  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when they don’t get the references  
I question their show preferences;  
I know (I know!) exactly what they need.

And even though I know  
That it’ll ruin them to watch the show,  
I cannot keep myself from this misdeed,  
And so I plead,  
Till they’ve agreed to watch it.

Popular,  
The show is so popular!  
It teaches a hunter’s poise,  
Has some real hot boys  
In a trench coat and some plaid!  
A lot of good people die,  
And the writers try  
Everything to make us sad,

But it’s popular!  
I know it’s so popular!  
It’s even got great bromance!  
Give the show a chance!  
Here’s the slang you’ve got to know!  
So let’s start, ’cause you’ve got an awfully long way to go!

Don’t be discouraged by the dead main character,  
In a couple episodes they will be back, for sure.  
Now that I’ve told you all of this, you may concur:  
It’s quite amazing How they keep on raising  
All of the dead, but

Popular!  
The show is still popular,  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you’ll be  
Instead of dreary who you were—well, are—  
Although your friends may drop you  
You’ll love a show that’s “popu-ler”…“-lar!”

La, la, la, la! Why is the show so popular?

When you see depressing screencaps,  
Causing a distressing relapse,  
Please remember, on your own behalf,  
You’ve got to  
Calm right down and breathe in deeply  
Try and just keep yourself from weeping.  
Then when you’re in hysterics,  
Don’t start to laugh!

It’s so popular!  Why?  
How can it be popular?  
It hardly can be construed  
Just how much it’s viewed,  
And it’s very shrewd to stay  
Very, very, very far away!

_(spoken)_ Why, look at you!  You’re getting it!

FRIEND _(spoken)_ :  
I…I have to go.

FAN _(spoken)_ :  
…you’re welcome!  
  
 _(sung)_ And though you protest  
That this show’s the best,  
The feels will make you see,  
It’s hard to grin and bear it!  
So why the popularity?

La, la, la, la,  
Why so popular?  
Well, I guess it’s ’cause it makes you squee!


End file.
